WHO and the SolCom Solution
by HallowRain8587
Summary: Is there no solution to the problem of the displaced persons in the aftermath of the Second Wizards' War? What will bring order to the chaos? Originally a one shot. Original story is a Prologue and solutions will be added. Chapter 1 "I Can Handle This" concerns returning 8th years. Pairings will vary by chapter if needed.
1. Prologue

WHO and the SolCom Solution

The second wizard war took a human toll other than the deaths of so many young and vibrant witches and wizards, mothers and fathers, grandmothers and grandfathers, friends, neighbors. What was the Ministry of Magic going to do to help solve the problem of those left behind with no place to go and no one to care for them? There were infants, toddlers and preschoolers who needed extra care. There were primary school aged children who couldn't be just thrown into muggle schools with no parent to intervene when accidental magic occurred. What about these children as well as the older children who spent September through May at Hogwarts? Where would they go during the summer and winter holidays? What about the witches, wizards, and muggle parents of witches and wizards whose homes had been destroyed by the Death Eaters? And then there were the older witches and wizards who had nothing to do and no place to go, though their homes had survived unscathed, what would be done to provide them a new purpose? Finally, you have the witches and wizards who, through no fault of their own, but under supreme duress had allowed the Death Eaters to blackmail their way into their lives. Since they had been spared the free room and board at Azkaban, what would be done with them while they atoned for their actions and revived some semblance of pride and place in society?

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, had called a meeting of the heads of all the Departments of the government, the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Wizengamot and proprietors of the businesses in the British Wizarding World. Needless to say this is the original committee charged with building a horse and coming up with a camel, large, unwieldy and not unlike Parliament or worse, the U.S. legislature. Entirely too many people were in attendance with different opinions and nobody willing to just do something. Finally, Headmistress McGonagall said that if nobody had an inkling of a solution, she had a petition written by one of her students that might provide a common sense solution. After much cussing and discussing, Minister Shacklebolt said that it wouldn't hurt to read the petition even though the student was not present nor a member of the "Solution to the Repercussions of the Second Wizards' War Committee" (or called SolCom by the _Prophet_), nor old enough to be a member. This brought another round of cussing and discussing as to whether a witch or wizard who had reached their 17th birthday and was considered an adult was old enough or did they have to have reached the quarter century mark. Since the author of the petition was 17 and almost 18 it was decided that their petition could be read. The next order of contention was whether or not to make copies for each member of the SolCom or just read it. It was decided that it would be read, then published in the _Daily Prophet_ and _Quibbler_ in order to save duplication costs (after all, people bought their own newspapers).

Headmistress McGonagall gave a copy each to the two newspaper representatives, one to Minister Shacklebolt and began to read:

PETITION FOR THE RESOLUTION OF THE WIDOW, WIDOWER, HOMELESS WITCH, HOMELESS WIZARDS, HOMELESS MUGGLEBORN PARENTS OF WITCHES AND WIZARDS, AND ORPHANS PROBLEM (HEREAFTER CALLED THE WHO)

WHEREAS, there are 57 orphaned children under the age of 5 as consequence of the Second Wizards' War (hereafter called 2WW) that are in need of care, housing and basic human nurturing year round;

AND WHEREAS, there are 12 orphaned children aged 5 through 10 as consequence of the 2WW that are in need of care, housing and basic human nurturing during summer and winter holidays and schooling during the rest of the year;

AND WHEREAS, there are 18 children aged 5 through 10 as consequence of the 2WW that are in need of care, housing and basic human nurturing during summer and winter holidays and schooling during the rest of the year who are homeless;

AND WHEREAS, there are 52 muggleborn witches and wizards age 12 and 13 who were not allowed to attend Hogwarts as consequence of the 2WW and the fact that the previous ministry did not allow their attendance in the school;

AND WHEREAS, there are 14 orphaned children aged 11 through 17 as consequence of the 2WW that are in need of care, housing and basic human nurturing during summer and winter holidays and schooling during the rest of the year;

AND WHEREAS, there are 13 children aged 11 through 17 as consequence of the 2WW that are in need of care, housing and basic human nurturing during summer and winter holidays and schooling during the rest of the year who are homeless;

AND WHEREAS, there are 17 orphaned or homeless young adults aged 17 and 18 as consequence of the 2WW that are in need of care, housing and basic human nurturing during summer and winter holidays and in need of completing their schooling, which was interrupted by the 2WW;

AND WHEREAS, there are an additional 15 young adults aged 17 and 18 as consequence of the 2WW that are in need of completing their schooling, which was interrupted by the 2WW

AND WHEREAS, there are 23 muggleborn parents of witches and wizards who are homeless and/or jobless as consequence of the 2WW;

AND WHEREAS, there are 47 witches and wizards who are homeless and/or jobless as consequence of the 2WW;

AND WHEREAS, there are 32 witches and 7 wizards who are widowed and/or jobless as consequence of the 2WW;

AND WHEREAS, there are 7 estate properties containing mansions, outbuildings, barns and additional housing varying in size from 16 to 72 bedrooms in the mansion and additional bedrooms in the other outbuildings, barns and housing that have been confiscated, cleansed of dark magic objects and charms, and uninhabited except for the resident house elves who are maintaining the properties;

AND WHEREAS, due to the number of deaths of students formerly housed at Hogwarts or students that have been moved to other wizarding schools there are approximately 53 open beds in the dormitories and room for an additional 108 beds that can be added to the newly restored north tower;

AND WHEREAS, there are numerous witches and wizards that are unemployed or underemployed or under house arrest;

AND WHEREAS, as of the 14th day of June 1998 the Ministry has confiscated 48,972,321 galleons, 12 sickles and 17 knuts from Death Eaters and the estates of deceased Death Eaters, with a projected additional 159M galleons to be added to the CDE account at Gringotts Wizarding Bank (hereafter referred to Gringotts);

THEREFORE BE IT RESOLVED that the witches and wizards under house arrest who undergo extensive background checks and rigorous home checks to make certain there are no remaining dark magic or charms within their dwellings be allowed to open to homeless witches and wizards who are willing to live under the stringent conditions of the said witch or wizard, which may include but not limited to the limited use of wands within the property and registering guests;

BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that the witches and wizards under house arrest who meet the conditions above and have proven to be non-abusive should be allowed to foster orphaned infants or children and be paid a stipend for the care until such time the children reach the age of 17, abuse of these children will result in a term in Azkaban commiserate with the offence;

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that homeless witches and wizards be allowed to manage and co-manage the confiscated properties of the ministries, be allowed to live in such, be trained to foster orphaned infants and children receiving a stipend for the care until such time the children reach the age of 17, AND they shall receive a portion of any profits made by the estate;

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that Hogwarts open a primary school for those students that would normally be attending a primary school or having a private tutor and teachers hired from those witches and wizards who are widowed or homeless with the proper education, AND those witches and wizards who show an aptitude, but do not currently have the proper education to teach be apprenticed or hired as in school care givers known as "school moms" and "school dads";

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that all young adults aged 17 and 18 be returned to Hogwarts for an additional year of school and the opportunity to complete their N.E.W.T.s in order to prepare such young adults for careers after completing their education;

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that Hogwarts remain open as a place of residence for any student who has no other residence over all holidays and that classes, recreation and/or apprenticeships be provided for those students;

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that each family whose home was destroyed as consequence of 2WW be awarded an amount equal to that which would cover the replacement cost of the home and the furnishings being paid from the CDE account at Gringotts;

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that all monies needed to cover the costs of taking care of and schooling for the orphans, children and young adults be paid from the CDE account at Gringotts with an additional amount paid into a trust fund for such witch or wizard will be able to move out and become a contributor to society at age 17 or completion of their education at Hogwarts;

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that the SolCom be decreased in number to two representatives each from the heads of all the Departments of the government, the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, the Wizengamot and proprietors of the businesses in the British Wizarding World elected by written ballot by members of each group with all votes recorded and the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts with the Minister of Magic or his Deputy acting as chair of said committee whose responsibility will be the further welfare of the WHO and dispersal of all funds from the CDE at Gringotts. The SolCom shall hire a legal representative to prepare all necessary documents, an administrative assistant and an accountant to manage all funds from the CDE. All meetings of SolCom shall be held in a public forum and with notice of the quarterly meetings published in the _Daily Prophet_ and the _Quibbler_ one week before each meeting and all minutes published within one week following such meeting.

Once Headmistress finished reading the petition there was complete silence in the room. Minister Shacklebolt resumed the chair and asked if there were any questions or comments on the petition. The silence continued to be deafening. Then the head of the legal department slowly raised his hand and asked if they could hire the writer of the petition. Headmistress McGonagall answered the Minister's nod and said that the petitioner wished to remain unnamed as they were soon to turn 18 and wanted to go back to school. She then moved that the petition be held over to the next meeting of the committee in order to allow all members to read the printed transcript before voting. Voting on the motion was unanimous once there was a second entered. She also moved that the next meeting be held in one week and that the CDE account allow for copying fees so that this situation not occur in the future. This motion also was seconded and passed. Members of the committee felt duly chastised for not coming up with such common sense methods of solving their problems, where a young adult had made order out of the chaos.


	2. Ch 1 I Can Handle This

**Disclaimer: The characters in this belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

**I Can Handle This**

Pansy Parkinson looked out the tenth floor window of her new flat in the tall modern building where the Ministry had put all those who were learning to live without parents and magic. She had to move to muggle London after the war. Her sentence was lenient compared to that of some of her friends, but stricter than others. Theo Nott was sentenced to five years without the use of magic except at school. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand only had to attend Hogwarts for one more year and could use magic. She had been banned from using magic for a year except when she was at Hogwarts. She was trying to get her mind around all the new things. She had been assigned a muggle "handler" who would help her navigate the new world she was entering.

The calendar showed that tomorrow was September 1, 1998 and normally everyone would be boarding the Hogwarts Express for school. This year was not normal. School was delayed for the completion of the repairs and also to allow for the "acclamation". They were going to open the school January third and classes would be held through the summer in order to get the full school year in.

There was a knock on her door that drew her from her reverie. She went to the door and looked through the peep-hole to see if she knew the person who was there or if it matched the picture of the "handler". (They had warned her to do this before unlocking and opening the door when she was left here with the belongings she was allowed to bring from home.) Yes, the tall blonde man matched the picture.

"Just a minute," Pansy said, "I have to figure out how to open the door." She fumbled with the key in the deadbolt lock, but finally it unlatched. She turned the knob and said, "Are you Dudley Dursley?"

"Yes, and I hope I have the flat of Pansy Parkinson," replied the young man.

After a moment of hesitation, she opened the door wider, "I am. Please come in." After he entered she offered, "Would you like to have a seat in the lounge so we can get acquainted?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied. He followed her into the room and waited for her to take a seat, then chose a chair near the sofa where she sat. He noticed her nervousness and said, "I don't bite." At her half smile he added, "And I am not the person you may have heard about any more either."

Pansy raised an eyebrow and said, "I really haven't heard much about you. I only heard that you were one of the muggles that had been moved into hiding so that you would not be killed during the war. That is why you were chosen to be a handler. Your knowledge of adapting to magic is supposed to help you teach others how to adapt to life without it."

"They didn't tell you any more about me than that?" he asked. He was surprised that she had not been given more background.

"They gave me a packet with your picture and name, but I haven't read it yet. I wanted to make my own mind up about you."

Dudley was amazed at her straightforwardness and impeccable manners. This was truly a lady sitting across from him. She was smart and articulate. She apologized for the chaos of the flat and stated that she hadn't had time to unpack and settle in. All of the flats were furnished and had the basics of linens and kitchenware so they would need only food and wanted essentials as well as muggle clothing.

"Where would you like to start?" he asked. "Would you like to do a short tour and see what is most pressing? They told me that I would need to take you grocery shopping and teach you how to use your appliances." As an afterthought he gently added, "Do we need to go to a clothing store as well?"

Pansy gulped at the enormity of the tasks at hand. "I guess we should look at the kitchen and see. They told me that there were dishes and pans to get started. There were also the basic appliances." She rose and moved across the room. He rose to follow her.

After entering the kitchen and taking a visual inventory, Dudley reached into his pocket and took out a small spiral notebook and biro. "You need a microwave, coffee maker and toaster. Would you want a blender, too?"

Not knowing what the last was and not being able to deduct the purpose from the name, she answered, "I don't know. What is a blender for?"

"Making smooth sauces and pureed soups are common uses in the kitchen." Then he quirked an eyebrow and with a hint of mischief in his voice, "You can make wonderful blended mixed drinks like daiquiris and Margaritas. My mother likes strawberry flavored for both, but you might just like the usual lime. They are tart with a hint of danger."

"_Mercy, I think he is flirting with me," _Pansy thought. _"This could be interesting!"_

After completing a grocery list and moving to her wardrobe, he said, "We will be taking a bus to the shopping area and calling for a cab to bring us back. We can have the stores deliver the clothes and housewares, but we will have to bring the food back with us."

As they started to leave the flat Dudley stopped and asked, "Do you have your keys?" When she nodded he said, "Never leave without them. They are kind of like your wand for your door. The deadbolt will not lock without the key. It is a safety precaution, but if you forget them your flat will be open to the world. It is like the wards you are used to on your home."

They started down the hall toward the elevator. Dudley stopped at an apartment across from the elevator and said, "I have one more person to bring along. I already have her list because I stopped here before coming to you." Without reason Pansy felt a pang of jealousy but kept her mouth closed. Dudley knocked and a familiar voice answered, "Coming."

"Do you have your keys, Tracey?" he asked.

She nodded shyly, then smirked when she saw Pansy. "So we're neighbors," was all she said, but she seemed perturbed about something.

Dudley was a gentleman and opened the building doors for the ladies to allow them access to the street. He offered an arm to each one. He smiled at the black-haired beauty with bright blue eyes on his right. Then he turned and grinned at the brown-haired, hazel-eyed lady to the left of him. "I seem to have gotten a jackpot!" He started down the street to the bus stop.

"What do they call you besides Dudley?" Pansy asked.

"Well, in school my mates called me Big D. So did my cousin, Harry," he replied.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Didn't you read your folio on your handler?" Tracey asked. "He's Harry Potter's cousin. Their mothers grew up near Snape."

Pansy's eyes got large and her mouth formed, but didn't say the word, "Oh."

When they reached the stop, he asked if they had gotten their money straightened out. He handed them each an envelope with a VISA card, a MasterCard, and notes in five, twenty and fifty pound denominations. He explained the coins also in various denominations. "The Ministry told me that you both have an extremely high limit on your cards so you will be able to afford whatever you wish, however, keep your receipts and I will show you how to keep track of your balances. The plastic cards represent the money in your vaults that is available for your use each month. You will not have access to the whole vault until you have finished your sentences or probation. Once you get computers you can set up direct payments from the vaults to the card company. I am supposed to teach you the basics of computers, phones and life in general without the use of magic," he elucidated.

They climbed on the bus and deposited the money he had told them they would need. Pansy giggled, "It's similar to the knight bus but cleaner and without the arm chairs." She clutched his arm and pulled him into a seat beside her leaving Tracey to sit beside herself. Pansy was staking her claim.

When they reached the stop near the shops, the trio got off the bus. Pansy was uncertain and Tracey was nervous. Suddenly, referring to their previous conversation Pansy said, "I'm going to call you Lee."

"I think I'd rather like being called that. It is a whole lot better than Dud, Dudders, or Duddykins." He laughed recalling his mother's names for him.

Tracey shrugged her shoulders and thought about the flirting that was going on. _"Two could play this game,"_ she thought._ "Pansy always got the guy in school, but this is a new school and a new life."_

Dudley held open the door of an upscale department store and waited for the ladies to enter. "We can start here today for clothing. This store has nearly everything you will need from underthings to formal-wear and everything in between. When we have more time and you are more familiar, I will take you to boutiques."

Pansy's eyes grew large at the sight of the perfume counters and make-up counters they passed. They moved on to foundations. _"So this is what muggles use instead of potions and charms,"_ Pansy thought.

Tracey poked the other witch in the side and nodded at Dudley, "I swear he is blushing."

Finished here as they had plenty of undergarments that would suit. Casual wear proved most challenging. There were so many kinds of pants, skirts, dresses, shirts and blouses to choose from that it was hard to decide. They needed some business wear and a couple of dressy dresses. Dudley sat to one side and watched the fashion show that seemed to unfold before him. He referred to his watch from time to time and finally said, "You need to finish here unless you don't want to eat." They nodded and went to pay at the register.

"We want these delivered," stated Pansy.

"What address will we be taking them to?" asked the clerk.

"I don't know," she whispered, then looked at Tracey.

"I don't know either," the brunette said and looked at Dudley for help.

Later when they were riding back to the apartment house in a cab, the trunk full of groceries and the ladies trying to figure out their mobile phones, Dudley said, "I stopped at the book counter of the first store and bought you a present." He handed them each a cookbook. "From what Susan Bones taught me last year, this is like potions. If you follow the instructions, you can make the food."

"Do you know how to cook, Lee?" Pansy asked. "Will you teach me?"

"No, I am ashamed to say it, but I am just learning to cook myself," Dudley admitted. "When we were kids and until he went off to school at Hogwarts, Harry helped my mother or did all the cooking at breakfast. I just sat and watched."

"Harry can cook?" Tracey exclaimed in surprise.

"No wonder he, Ron and Hermione didn't totally starve last year," stated Pansy. Then as if an afterthought struck her really funny she snorted, "Bet Ron didn't cook. No pure-blood male ever learns to cook."

"Well, there are going to be a lot of starving wizards," Dudley laughed. "Some of your classmates are on the same floor with you in the apartment building. Their names will be attached on brass plates to their doors when they move in. Anyone that is a returning seventh year that is on probation in the muggle world will be here. Also there are some orphans and homeless that chose to live in muggle London rather than the wizard apartments off Diagon Alley. Some are going to also act as 'handlers' since they have no school or jobs. Didn't you read your packet?"

Sheepishly she looked at her hands and admitted for the second time that day, "No, I didn't get around to it."

"Come on, Pansy," Dudley said, "you can read it after you put your groceries away."

After Dudley left them, Pansy went down the hall to see Tracey. "Who else is on this floor?"

Walking down the hall they noticed that some doors had a number on it and a small brass plaque with a name on it screwed beneath the number and peep-hole. Other doors had blank plaques. "Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Draco Malfoy …," they read. "Looks like all Slytherins on this side," Pansy said.

Tracey read more, "Anthony Goldstein, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Flechley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger. Wait, why would Hermione Granger be living here and not at home?"

"I don't know," Pansy answered. "But this side of the hallway seems to be a mixture of all the other houses. I wonder who else has 'handlers' and who they are." She seemed to be talking to herself.

Suddenly she was brought to back by the sound of her mobile phone ringing. She looked at the small silver thing that was making noise in her hand. Then she remembered and flipped it open, put it to her ear and listened. There was nothing there. She was startled when she heard Dudley's voice coming out of the device saying, "Hello, Pansy, are you there?"

She shouted, "**Hello, Lee, is that you**?"

He laughed and said, "Pans, you don't need to talk any louder than if I were sitting next to you. Ronald Weasley did that when he tried to call Harry over one summer. Made Dad really mad that he would even call." Then he said, "How are you doing?"

Pansy replied, "I'm fine. I am going to try to cook."

"Do you want to have me come over?"

"Sure," she answered and waved good-bye to Tracey as she entered her flat. "How long until you will be here?"

"I need to get petrol in my car and then I will be over, so it will be about half an hour. Good-bye, Pansy."

"Good-bye, Lee."

Twenty-nine minutes later, Dudley was knocking on Pansy's door. "What are you going to make for supper?" he asked when she let him in. Neither saw Tracey peeking through the crack between her door and the jamb.

They opened the cookbook to look for recipes for chicken. They had decided to bake the chicken breasts and serve them with salad. For dessert they were going to make pudding. They laughed as he showed her how to cut the chicken and prepare the salad. Pansy flirted as she watched him boil the milk and add the tapioca. Just as they were finishing, there was a knock on the door.

Pansy went to open it and was greeted by Tracey. "I heard that our handler was giving cooking lessons," the jealous witch said lightly.

"No, he is visiting me," the black-haired Slytherin princess countered. "Go find your own muggle."

"But, Pans, he is our muggle."

"I think not. He might be your handler, but it is me he can handle, if you get my drift," she said cocking an eyebrow and staking her territory.

Dudley remained in the kitchen like a wise man. He would let the ladies work it out. As they moved from the lounge to the dining room where Pansy had been setting the table, he stealthily moved toward the door of the flat. Just as he put a hand on the knob, there was a knock. He could not make an escape, so he answered, "Who's there?"

"It's Hermione," was the reply. "It there something the matter?"

He opened the door and said, "Dudley Dursley here. I am supposed to be Pansy's handler until she's ready for school. I really don't think this was a good idea."

"**He's mine because I saw him first. I have first dibs on the muggle**," Tracy was yelling.

"**No, he asked if he could come help me cook, therefore he's my date**," Pansy yelled back.

"Want a front row seat for the main event, or are you going to sneak out like a coward?" Hermione asked. "I am supposed to be handling Tracey after today, but I had to testify at Malfoy's mother's trial. Oh, you don't know the name, Lady Narcissa Malfoy is the person I testified for today; her son, Draco, was yesterday." As an afterthought she asked, "Do you think either read their packets?"

"They said they hadn't. So why did they ask you to be a handler?" Dudley inquired. "You're a witch and have been going to school with them all these years."

"They asked if some of you that were going to be living here and had no place else to go if we would also handle," she answered. "I have no home to go to and my parents were killed during the war. Others are living off Diagon Alley because they wanted to be far away from this lot." She looked into the dining room and said, "Looks like your date won. I will take my charge to my place and feed her. Thanks for taking Tracey shopping."

* * *

**Quidditch League Season 3, Round 3, Seeker, Ballycastle Bats:** Write about a third party interest in your OTP


End file.
